Zephyrus
Zephyrus, is one of the Anemoi (Wind Gods), who rules over the West Wind. He appears in Love and Soul 1 & 2. Appearance Zephyrus is a God with an appearance likened to that of a human child, he has light tan skin, wide blue eyes with curled bright green hair worn loose in a bob cut, he is seen topless and wears a blue cape and a green and darker green skirt, on his lower half. His body is slim, and much smaller than a typical adult human's, He is often seen riding his cloud. Personality Zephyrus seems to be one of the most friendliest and easy-going of the Gods,. He is also helpful and courteous to Psyche. Greek Mythology describes him as the gentlest of the Four Wind Gods. History Greek Mythology states that Zephyrus is the son of the Eos, Goddess of the Dawn and Astraeus, God of the Dusk, who are both Titans. Zephyrus' brothers are the Gods of the North, South and East Winds, Boreas, Notus and Eurus respectively. The four also have a sister, Astraea, who is the Goddess of Innocence and Purity. One account in the Myths claim that Hesperus, the God of the planet Venus in the evening, is another son of Eos, giving Zephyrus another brother. Synopsis Love and Soul 1 He is the one that delivered Psyche on his cloud to her new home and is later seen bringing Psyche's sisters to her home, so they can spend some time with their little sister. Psyche's sisters are overwhelmed by the speed of Zephyr's cloud, but he says that his cloud can travel even faster than it did. Love and Soul 2 Aphrodite tells Psyche to complete the last task, to get back with Eros, of travelling to Underworld and asking Persephone for a box of her beauty, Psyche jumps off a building to kill herself, as it is said that only dead humans go to the Underworld. However Zephyrus saves her just in time, catching her on his cloud and tells her of a way to get to the Underworld alive, Psyche follows Zephyrus's instructions giving a penny to Charon, the Ferry-man of Hades, so he can transport her to the Underworld, across the rivers Styx and Acheron, after that she gives a piece of bread to Cerberus, the three headed dog, who guards Hades' palace, to distract him, so she can sneak into the throne room past him, and ask for the box of beauty on Aphrodite's behalf, Persephone fulfils the girl's request, Psyche then walks back to deliver the box, but on the way, sees her reflection in the box and is disappointed with the skin, she then opens the box, intending for a small amount of beauty, but she collapses on the floor and dies. Eros senses that his love is in danger and escapes from his room to see Psyche, Zephyrus tells him that she is under a big tree in the distance. Luckily Eros, is able to revive Psyche from death and they go on to marry each other. Role As previously mentioned, he is the God of the West Wind, who also brings the warm season of Spring to Earth. Trivia He is also known as Zephyros and Zephyr. In Greek Mythology some accounts say he married the Rainbow Goddess, Iris, whilst others say his wife is the Flower Nymph, Khloris.